1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shoe apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pneumatic shoe lacing apparatus wherein the same is arranged to pneumatically effect automatic securement of an individual's foot within the associated shoe structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various pneumatic devices in association with shoe apparatus has been available in the prior art for convenience, comfort, and amusement of individuals utilizing such shoe structure. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,131 to Huang setting forth in air cushioned sole for shock absorbing efficacy in a shoe construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,194 to De Alessi, et al. sets forth a further example of an air cushion shoe in operative association with compressed gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,007 to Huang sets forth an air and liquid pump for cushion shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,359 to Famolare, Jr. sets forth a further example of a shoe sole utilizing a cushioned plurality of chambers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,893 to Stephan sets forth a shoe structure utilizing an organization to direct pressurized air about the interior surface of the shoe construction.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pneumatic shoe lacing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.